18 Years in Rap Lyrics
Ian Jones Quartey * Flocabulary * Congrats to all the high school graduates * Let's take a little trip down memory lane * 18 years in rap * Let's go! 1: Ian Jones Quartey * You were born so little about this size * The world has changed a lot since you arrived * 1996 - We clone a sheep named Dolly * Collecting Pokémon is a new hobby * Bill Clinton's re-elected, surprised? * The Bulls win, cause Michael Jordan flies * But Tupac dies and in '97 - Biggie * Princess Di, Mother Teresa, it's a pity * But Harry Potter shows up on the scene * And NASA lands on Mars, I think that's sweet * '98 - Wanna search? It's Google time * Matthew Shepard gets killed, that's a hate crime * '99 - The whole nation cries * When we hear what happened in Columbine * Clinton lies about a lady, gets impeached * We celebrate the millennium and hit the streets Ian Jones Quartey * 2000 - Gore wins, No Bush wins or * In the end, it's decided by the Supreme Court * 2001 - Napster takes a permanent nap * iPods arrive and our genome is mapped * But do you remember the hour * When you heard that two planes had hit the Twin Towers? * 9/11 caused almost 3,000 coffins * U.S. invaded Afgahnistan hunting Bin Laden 2: Beso * '02 - American Idol debuts, that's awesome * Especially for Kelly Clarkson * Bush sees an evil axis, lowers taxes * Enron fraud, yeah that's drastic * '03 - Start of the Iraq War * Columbia explodes, death in Darfur * Biggest U.S. mind already is now Latin * Ask my primo * Pixar finds Nemo * '04 - Red Sox win, reverse the curse * And Facebook is started by a couple of nerds * It's the year the tsunami hits the shore * Kerry loses and Bush wins four more * '05 - Hurricane Katrina has no love * The Pope dies, baseballers are on drugs * '06 - Nintendo Wii, what's next? * Saddam Hussein gets put to death Bezo * '07 - iPhone drops, yeah, I cop it * We see the crisis in the housing market * But we have the First Female Speaker of the House * Every year, new barriers for women break down * '08 - Another barrier down, that's evident * Obama is the first black president * Lehman Brothers FAIL, Phelps for the win * Eight gold medals, that dude can swim * '09 - Stimulus, water on the moon * R.I.P. MJ, he is gone too soon * The first Latina Justice Sotomayor * We're $10 trillion in debt and there's gonna be more * 2010 - Earthquakes in Chile and Haiti * Oil spills and ash clouds, it was crazy * Health reform passes, yeah, okay * Miners in Chile, ayy, they got saved 3: Michael Jordans * 2011 - That's the Arab Spring * Occupy Wall Street is in full swing * We find Bin Laden, put his body in the sea * Steve Jobs dies, he's resting in peace * 2012 - Obama, re-elected * Superstorm Sandy hits the Northeast and wrecks it * And I cried when I heard what went down * To the little kids killed in Newtown * 2013 - Boston Marathon bombings * Pope resigns, we got a new Roman pontiff * Civil War in Syria and Snowden leaks * Nelson Mandela now rests in peace * 2014 - Russia hosts the games * Then, claim some of Ukraine because they're not playing * A ferry sinks and so does a plane * But we dance to "Happy" to wash away the pain All * Yeah, to all the high school graduates * Think of yourself and tell me are you proud of it * Flocabulary wishing you congrats * This has been the last 18 Years in Rap Category:Lyrics